


红

by KillerStar



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerStar/pseuds/KillerStar
Summary: 鸣上悠在床头柜里翻出了一支口红。





	红

鸣上悠意外地在床头柜里发现了一支唇膏。  
膏体是浓艳的红，抹在手腕上像刺眼的血。油脂一样的触感让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，对着水龙头足足冲了十几分钟。  
染上红的水溅了鸣上一身，冰凉得激出来点恶心。  
这是陌生的女人的东西。  
鸣上不是很愿意想为什么这东西会出现在足立透的床头柜里，因此他仅仅是一把把它丢在了台面上。  
“啪。”

晚饭热过两回，黑发男人终于推开家门。他发梢滴着水，西装被淋得狼狈不堪，手忙脚乱在门口拧水。毛巾递了过去。  
“对不起，我没注意到下雨，不然该去接足立先生的。”  
没过脑子话就出了口，鸣上开始痛恨起自己凡事要向他解释的习惯。  
最终晚饭也没有吃成——被暴雨浇了个湿透的警察先生宣布自己即将感冒，冲了个澡就倒去了床上。鸣上收拾桌子耽搁了点时间，刚钻进被窝就被抓住头发按过来一顿亲。  
足立的亲吻一向有点粗暴，舌尖不管不顾就往口腔深处钻，尖牙硌得他嘴唇生疼。鸣上想起来白天的事，摇晃脑袋用力挣开，还没来得及进一步反抗，便看见足立透捏着那支唇膏冲他微笑。  
“悠君还是发现了这个呀。”  
鸣上悠顿时感觉一阵缺氧——他费尽全身力气试图阻止自己挥拳，心脏的跳动落在耳中如同擂鼓，足立透却不知死活地黏上来，拔了唇膏盖子企图在他脸上留下点绯红印记。两人纠缠着扭作一团，被子打了几个滚裹得更紧，鸣上忍无可忍一肘扫过去，总算拉开了点距离，却因此失去平衡滚到地上，脑袋与实木地板亲密接触磕出一声巨响。  
鸣上摇摇晃晃扶着墙站起身来，还没从剧痛与眩晕中缓过神来，又被擒着手腕一推，整个人不受控制跪趴在地上。足立透得胜，他半压着少年肩膀跪在地上，弯腰凑近脸侧一口咬在了鸣上耳尖。“  
悠君——。是要哭了吗？”  
敏感的软骨被咬得又痛又痒，灼热呼吸扑在耳道里引得颅内高潮了足足三四回，鸣上悠终于放弃抵抗软下腰来趴在了地板上。  
——欺负起来十分可口。  
恶意地下了这样的论断，胜者又摸出来那支唇膏，把玩了两秒，便涂在自己唇上。  
鸣上看不见发生了什么，但后颈湿润粘腻的触感告诉他那是个吻。亲吻花费了十几秒才顺着肩胛漫游到脊柱，后背鲜少被触碰，刺激得他微微颤抖。随后是腰窝，是臀，是隐秘与不可说。  
羞耻与恼怒给欲望添了一把火，被打开身体时鸣上悠一声不吭，却分泌出平常两倍的粘腻液体，因此即使恨不得夹断对方，也仅仅是可怜地含得更紧更深。足立透享受极了这般居高临下的恶劣行径，最后干脆射在了里面，拔出来以后随手揉了团纸就塞在了大张的穴口。  
“这个，其实是废弃的证物喔。”他掐着下巴强迫鸣上看着自己，腔调恢复惯常的懒洋洋。“悠君这么生气真是少见。”  
“——要怎么惩罚悠君呢？”他仔仔细细描摹鸣上悠的唇形，一口咬了上去。鲜血与艳色油脂混杂成一团糟糕的痛楚，鸣上悠疼得闭上了眼，安安静静伸出舌尖慢慢舔舐伤口。  
——松了口气。

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点病，其实就是想看他俩打架。


End file.
